Científicamente posible
by Ada Ross
Summary: Era científicamente posible que a ella le gustase, aunque sólo fuese un poco. Ema/Edgeworth. Spoilers caso 5 de GS1.


Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban no me pertenece y todo eso.

* * *

**Científicamente posible**

* * *

Sabes que vas a empezar un mal día cuando tu despertador no suena a la hora que toca.

Y el despertador de Ema Skye había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones aquella mañana y no sonó a la hora puntual de siempre, las nueve de la mañana. Como consecuencia, cuando Ema se revolvió entre las sábanas, aún sumida en un placentero duermvela, y lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia los números que brillaban en la oscuridad, su cuerpo dio un respingo de forma casi autómata y saltó de la cama gritando.

Eran las nueva y media y tenía que estar en el museo de Bellas Artes a las diez con rigurosa puntualidad, pues su profesora no era una anciana muy flexible. Echando la mantequilla en el cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico en la tostada caliente, Ema salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo. El libro sobre el Renacimiento amenzaba con escaparse de su bolso, mientras que las chapas que decoraban su eterna bata de científica tintineaban mientras ella corría todo cuanto sus piernas le permitían.

Entonces, algo rugió en el cielo y los nubarrones que se habían cernido sobre la ciudad aquella mañana descargaron todo el agua acumulada: y Ema, claro está, no llevaba paraguas. Se hubiera tirado de los pelos allí mismo (lo cual habría empeorado la maraña que en esos momentos era su melena castaña), pero haciendo acopio de todo su optimismo, se dijo a sí misma que tomando un atajo lograría llegar al museo al menos con tan sólo un minuto de retraso. El castigo sería proporcional a los minutos; así que ya que tenía que llegar tarde, mejor ahorrarse algunos de más.

Derrapó en la calle que hacía esquina con la pastelería y se coló entre unas tablas de madera apiladas formando una pared, que ocultaban un callejón oscuro y algo maloliente. El agua caía a borbotones y el suelo adoquinado, bastante sucio, comenzaba a formar pequeño charcos; charcos que cada vez que pisaba le mojaban los calcetines y le helaban los pies hasta la punta de los dedos. Sin contar la ropa y el pelo empapados.

Calculó mentalmente cuánto quedaba hasta su destino, y miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera. Menos diez. Llevaba cerca de quince minutos corriendo como una loca y todavía faltaban otros quince para poder alcanzar el museo.

_¡Vamos, vamos! Seguro que hay alguna forma, científicamente posible, de que yo llegue a tiempo. ¡No quiero tener que limpiar los lavabos del instituto otra vez!_

Divisó la luz al final de la callejuela y, como quien ha visto un oasis en mitad del desierto, Ema apretó la marcha un poco y… vio su medio científicamente posible de llegar a tiempo al museo. Oh, sí; claro que lo conseguiría.

Descansando sobre la pulida carrocería de su Mustang rojo, el fiscal Miles Edgeworth parecía ausente en mitad de la calle, revisando con atención unos documentos dispuestos en una carpeta marrón. Toda la admiración que siempre había sentido hacia aquel hombre, especialmente después del juicio del mes pasado en el que él y el señor Wright salvaron a su hermana, se convirtió en una ola de cariño exacerbado hacia Edgeworth, a pesar de que él nunca ponía mucho de su parte para hacerse querer.

―¡Señor Edgeworth! ―vociferó, a escasos metros de donde éste se encontraba.

―¿Ema… Skye? ―murmuró para sí mismo conforme veía a la joven acercarse hacia él, con el rostro resplandeciente.

Ema, casi por inercia, se abalanzó sobre el fiscal y lo abrazó; conducida por un sentimiento de felicidad al ver al hombre que la salvaría, de nuevo, cual príncipe encantador, -y las ropas del fiscal ayudaban a formarse esa imagen de él-. Sólo que esta vez sin juicios ni asesinatos de por medio; sólo la esperanza de librarse de un castigo tan horrendo como la cárcel, o eso suponía ella.

Se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, una vez observó en el reloj que había malgastado dos minutos preciosos, y sonrojada hasta la médula trató de explicarle muy rápidamente el apuro en el que se encontraba.

Edgeworth no dijo nada, pero la apremió para que se subiese al deportivo rojo.

Ema llegó con tres minutos de retraso a la muerta del museo. La profesora la reprendió cuanto quiso y más; aunque Ema sabía que, como mucho, tendría que recoger el aula después de casa clase durante una semana. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba la visita entre cuadros y esculturas renacentistas, la joven científica comprobó para su pesar que el libro había desaparecido de su mochila. Quizás tendría que incrementar una semana más de castigo.

Sopesó los posibles lugares en los que podría haberlo perdido; y con un sonrojo que no sabía bien qué significaba, se percató de que debía de habérselo caído al entrar en el coche del señor Edgeworth. Precisamente en ese coche.

Tendría que ir a buscarlo. Lo cual quería decir que tendría que volver a verlo, y posiblemente ir a la oficina misma. Ser hermana de Lana Skye tenía la ventaja de darle total libertad para merodear por el edificio. De nuevo, un color rosado muy ligero cubrió sus mejillas blancas. Su mente, de forma inconsciente y regida por su tan querido método científico, llegó a una única conclusión de la que no cabía duda y que explicaba la creciente emoción por ver al señor Edgeworth.

_Bueno_, pensó con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, _muchas chicas de mi edad tienen amores de esos platónicos pasajeros, y científicamente, yo tengo las mismas probabilidades de sufrir uno._

Al final no había resultado ser tan mal día.

**-fin-**

* * *

Respuesta a un reto para escribir una viñetita en 30 minutos con las siguientes palabras: museo, paraguas, pared y libro. Tenía apuntado en mi libreta algo sobre un Ema/Edgeworth; no porque sea una pareja que me guste especialmente, pero me hacía mucha gracia cómo ella lo tenía en un pedestal (sobra decir que todo esto es del caso 5, que todavía no he podido jugar al Apollo Justice -mañana lo empiezo, though-).

Además, me apetecía escribir algo sobre Ema, porque es de mis personajes favoritos también. ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
